EL SENTIMIENTO QUE GIRA AL MUNDO 14 DE FEBRERO
by JUANIS
Summary: ESPERO LES GUSTE


-¡Puto clima de los cojones!- Farfulla una furiosa Fer saliendo al porche de su casa, el invierno era demasiado cruel y en la Comuna Mutante no era la excepcion, todo lleno de nieve y no habia que hacer, sin misiones ni nada, solo pasar la tarde

Se oye una cancion en el aerocar que su tío Don repara, Fer se sienta en la baranda de la casa de su padre y bebe un sorbo de la taza con chocolate caliente, deja la taza a un lado de ella y pone atención a la canción

Cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por las notas de piano y la voz del cantante que quizas ya habia muerto de viejo decadas atrás

_Mira mis ojos y veras_

_Qué siento por ti_

_Explora en tu ser,_

_Si me hallaras_

_No buscaras más_

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Y que correspondes mi amor_

_Sabes que si…_

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…_

Al oir la nota abrio los ojos y su mente se lleno de recuerdos, tan tristes, tan dolorosos y lo peor de todo es que no se podia hallar culpable mas que en si mismo

Todo por culpa de una mutación en el ADN…

Apuro un sorbo chocolatge para quitar el nudo en su garganta observando la comuna… la Comuna Mutante, que empezó con rudimentarias tiendas de campaña, ahora era una ciudad prospera que no envidiaba en nada a las ciudades humanas, aunque les costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas

M_ira mis ojos y sabrás… que nada te oculte_

_Soy como tú eres ¡Tómame!_

_Quisiera poder… poderte lograr_

Sus recuerdos siguen en las cruentas batallas que libro para la OCI, algunos de los mutantes mas poderosos le acompañaban, bañandose en sangre enemiga, perdiendo los sueños, la esperanza y la vida misma, pero sabian cual era la recompensa y eso les reconfortaba cuando sucumbian a sus heridas o en su agonia; ella volviendo casi en pedazos a su hogar, apenas pisando tierra la aeronave de la OCI que la dejaba en el planeta y se perdia después en el firmamento, dejando caer al suelo la mochila gastada con sus pocas pertenencias

_Dime que sientes mi calor,_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor_

_Sabes que si, todo lo que hago_

_Lo hago por ti…_

Como por encanto, la puerta de la casa paterna se abre, sus hermanas pequeñas salen en tropel abrazándola al igual que su madre, felices de verla, ella solo se limita a sonreírles, cuando levanta la vista viendo un par de ojos gemelos a los de ella

El rostro sereno y sabio de su padre se mostraba en el umbral de la puerta dandole la mejor de las bienvenidas, mirandose en complicidad, en comunión y sabia que las muertes bien valian la pena; el horror, el dolor se veian recompensados al verlos con bien y no dudaria en volver a repetirlo… 1, 100 o mil veces, incluso dando su alma al Amo de la Oscuridad si es necesario.

_No hay amor, como tú_

_Ni otro que te ame así_

_No hay lugar si tu no estas…_

_Donde quisiera estar_

Su padre y tíos "Mis queridos viejos" decía con orgullo a los extraños cuando los nombraba; Mas que sus parientes, eran su pilar, su fortaleza, su ímpetu a seguir viviendo, tomando lo mejor de cada uno: Orgullo, Fiereza, Inteligencia y Ahínco; si bien uno la había engendrado, los 4 eran su esencia, lo que ella es en realidad

Y alguien mas acompañándola en su viaje por la vida, sintiendo el confort, la calidez en la mirada de ónice del Príncipe de los Demonios, formando un vínculo irrompible que ni el mismo Hades, Mictlan o Dios y el Diablo juntos desharán

Comprendía, ahora ese sentimiento que había desechado en su vida, que lo consideraba un estorbo, una aberración como guerrera y mercenaria, ahora entiende que sin éste la existencia misma no sirve, solo se es un cuerpo hueco.

_¡Oh dime que tú sientes mi calor!_

_¡Nada quiero más que tu amor!_

_¡Que luchar por ti! ¡Sufrir por ti!_

_¡Lo haria si!_

_¡O morir por ti….!_

Su pecho farfullaba, sintiendo la pasion de la letra y como su corazon antes muerto en vida, late desaforado, en un canto de libertad.

Ya no importaba cuanto se cae, cuanto se pierde, que horrendas cosas hará en el futuro, lo único importante en la vida es el Amor, el amor puro y sin reservas, el que se entrega sin nada a cambio

¡Si! ¡Matará por ellos! ¡Vivirá por ellos! ¡Lo que sea por ellos! ¡Por sus viejos! ¡Por su amado! ¡Por su familia! ¡Su gente! ¡Ofrendará su vida misma si es necesario! Solo por ellos… Por amor

_Sabes que si…_

_Todo lo que hago…_

-Lo hago por ti….- Hizo eco con su voz , tan quedo, dulce y puro…Como una lagrima de cristal, la misma que escapo de sus ojos esmeraldas y sonriendo observo el bello atardecer sintiendo como poco a poco su alma renacía a la vez que los últimos acordes de la hermosa canción se perdían en el lugar

FIN

Feliz dia del Amor… Que es lo que hace girar este puto mundo

Mi cariño y amor para todos ustedes…

_Juani Hernandez Mauricio_


End file.
